Drops of Jupiter
by OrikamiGirl
Summary: A collection of drabbles based on verses of Drops of Jupiter. Not songfics. Mainly Jayna / Jeyna with a sprinkling of some others.
1. He's Back

Hi ~ This is going to be a drabble for each of the verses, since it's hard for me to put them together. I absolutely love this song for Jeyna. When the drabble is in Reyna's POV, I'm just going to change the **her** to _him_, like Taylor Swift did. The verse for each drabble will be at the bottom. Enjoy!

* * *

"Welcome back, Jason Grace of the Fifth Legion, Destroyer of Krios, and former praetor." Reyna announced, with a slight smile on her face.

The blond waved to the crowd of Romans as he flew down the side of Argo II and landed gracefully.

For some reason, he felt at home there, in the warm spotlight, next to Reyna.

_Reyna._

The girl he could _almost_, not quite, remember.

He watched Piper walk down the gangplank for the ship.

Piper was another reason he was scared to remember.

_What if he had changed?_

What if his memories would change him?

_He liked how he was now..._

And what if he wasn't the Jason everyone remembered him as?

For some reason, those questions scared him more than Gaea.

He stole a glance at Reyna.

_Reyna, Reyna, Reyna._

With her regal posture and her golden armor gleaming in the light, he wondered how he ever forgot her.

He turned to wave at the applauding crowd again.

As soon as he did, Reyna snuck her own look at Jason.

_He's back, he's back, he's back, he's back._

He heart leaped with the thought.

She almost couldn't believe he was back.

Reyna smiled and turned to face at the Romans.

Their Saving Grace had returned.

* * *

_"Now he's back in the atmosphere _  
_With drops of Jupiter in his hair, hey, hey"_

_-Train, Drops of Jupiter._


	2. Permanent Scar

I'll try to update every other day or so. Here's the next drabble!

* * *

Thinking about Reyna was always confusing.

If Jason concentrated hard enough, sometimes he'd see a glimpse of her, a flash of gold and purple and then it would all disappear.

And there were times that he couldn't see anything, but he'd hear her instead.

It was usually a growled out threat of her saying she'd kill him for something stupid that he did.

He must have liked it though, to remember those words.

Occasionally, he'd hear a faint laugh.

Sometimes it was a harsh laugh, one without mirth.

That laugh knew how to survive and surely wished it hadn't.

But the other laugh was beautiful, even if he'd only heard it once.

Had _he_ made her laugh like that?

It was frustrating, to be so close and so far.

He often wondered what she was like.

If they were (or maybe_ almost_ were) going out.

Had she missed him?

Did she burst into tears when he left or did she keep it inside, a wound that hurt her every step?

And had she changed, like Annabeth had?

So many questions ran through his head, and none of them brought answers.

Did he have feelings for Reyna at all?

Why did thinking of Reyna make him feel guilty around Piper?

Jason just couldn't imagine Reyna going out with Bobby or Dakota.

It just didn't sound right to him.

As far as he could remember, Bobby was a prankster and Dakota was slightly crazy for some reason.

He must've not been very good at making friends.

What if she fell for someone else?

Jason just shook his head.

As he said before; **thinking about _Reyna_ was always confusing**.

* * *

_"Tell me, **did you fall** for a shooting star _  
_One without a permanent scar?"  
-Train, Drops of Jupiter._


	3. Missed

Sorry that I've been so off schedule! This would make a lot more sense if you read Flight, one of my short drabbles before reading this. This one's a little more angsty, and it has some implied Jasper, although it doesn't have Piper's name in it at all.

* * *

"What's it like there?" I asked him, as I urged Skippy faster through the sky.

"Where?" Jason caught up with me quickly, zooming through the air.

_The place where that Venus girl belongs. _

"Camp Half-Blood." I tried to sound nonchalant about, as if I didn't really care.

He grinned when he heard the badly hidden curiosity in my voice.

"It's a place where a demigod can be the most carefree they'll ever be. It's like an escape from the outside world for them . . ." He trailed off, leaving me certain of one thing.

_He was thinking about her again. The **other** girl he left behind._

"Was it better than Camp Jupiter?" I gestured to everything below us.

The replicas of Rome, the statues, the stables, the praetor's room, the shops, college . . .

Were all of us, our world, our gods, inferior to Camp Half-Blood?

_Her. He knows I mean to say_ _**her**_.

"Reyna, aren't daydreams always better than reality?" He returned.

I know what he meant and he knows I know.

"Yes," I answered unemotionally, "Except when the daydream wasn't what you thought it was."

_What happened to the Jason Grace daydream that I had fallen in love with?_

He had a puzzled look on his face as we flew back to the stables.

The flight was over for today.

I called out his name right before he left.

"Jason?"

"What is it, Reyna?"

_He doesn't call me Rey anymore. _

"D-did you miss me? While you were out there?"

He knows what I mean.

"I remembered you."

And I know what he means when he walks out silently after that.

_I've never heard silence quite that loud._

And how we don't talk to each other at dinner that night.

He knows it's not enough.

_He didn't miss me. He **couldn't** miss me._

And it's not.

* * *

_"And tell me, did Venus blow your mind?_  
_Was it everything you wanted to find?_  
_And **did you miss me** while you were looking for yourself out there?"_  
_- Train, Drops of Jupiter._


	4. Soy Lattes

Okay, everything in italics is a flashback. Enjoy!

* * *

Remember that?

That little cafe where he took you after you "worked too hard".

He'd grab your hand and pull you away from the paperwork you were doing.

_"Wipe that grin off your face, Jason. This is** not** a date."_

_"But I can still pretend it is."_

You'd get a black coffee, perfectly untouched, no cream and no sugar. At least, some of the time.

_"How can you drink that?!"_

He'd get a hot chocolate with whipped cream and marshmallows every once in a while.

_"Because, Grace, I'm just more badass than you. I mean, seriously? You're getting **marshmallows** with **hot chocolate**."_

_"So what? I can** so** drink hot chocolate and be as badass as you!"_

_"You **wish**, Pichu."_

Usually, Jason would get a soy latte.

Sometimes, you'd get an expresso.

But in the end you'd always smile and generally feel happier than before.

The two of you would talk and smile and relax.

Look.

There's the table the two of you always sat at.

Remember?

You enter the cafe and the cashier gives you a sympathetic smile.

You scowl. You don't need anymore pity.

You buy a soy latte.

_"They have the best soy lattes here!"_

And sit down at your usual table, trying to ignore the fact that the other chair is empty.

There's so many memories buried in this place.

His memories.

So many voices - all his, everywhere you look.

Even the soy latte - _his favorite kind_- has him saying something.

It's too much.

You walk out of the cafe and the bell jingles as you hurry to escape him.

Isn't it funny?

Seven months later, you're heading to the cafe again.

But as your regular table comes into view, you're startled because of who's sitting there.

Him.

And her.

He orders a hot chocolate - because it seems** he forgot** about the soy latte - and he's drowning in kaleidoscope eyes.

She gets a hot chocolate as well, and she's falling into electric blue eyes.

He sits down where he always sits.

And she sits down where you sit. Or used to sit.

You almost want to sit down where she's sitting, order a black coffee, and ask him:

_"Remember this?"_

But it's **almost**, and you barely manage to stop yourself from barging into the place.

He wouldn't remember that.

But it's okay.

You'll remember for him.

And when he comes back to you (he will, he will, he will) he'll remember.

Because you just can't imagine life without soy lattes and Jason Grace, no matter how hard you try.

* * *

_"Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken_  
_Your best friend always sticking up for you, even when I know you're wrong_  
_Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance, five-hour phone conversation_  
_**The best soy latte that you have ever had** . . . and me?"_

_-Train, Drops of Jupiter._


	5. First Dance

I decided to add on to the last verse because I only focused on such a small part of that verse. (The soy latte XD) So, just don't be surprised when you see the same verse. Sorry for being late. Pretty much the whole thing is Reyna's flashback again. The italics are the actual parts from her direct flashback.

* * *

He looked so nervous, didn't he?

_"Rey?"_

Blushing, rubbing the back of his neck when he stuttered to ask you.

_"What?"_

Was he afraid?

_"W-want to go to the dance together?"_

Everyone was afraid of you, weren't they?

But he was the bravest, the one who knew you the most.

_"Sure."_

And besides, nobody else would ask you.

He was the only one.

The only one who made your heart jump when he smiled sheepishly as you fixed his tie for him.

(Nobody had ever taught him how.)

_"I don't really know how to dance."_

Nobody ever taught him much. So he learned by himself. Maybe that's another reason you fell.

_"That's okay. I'll teach you."_

C.C. made sure all the girls had ballroom talent.

And he was also the first, which made him all the more special.

_He might have stepped on your feet a couple times, but the night still seemed amazing._

But, didn't you know?

The first always hurts the most.

And doesn't it just** burn**?

You just couldn't imagine going with anyone else.

But then you had to because he disappeared.

(And you just couldn't think of using the word **dead**.)

_"Jason isn't dead. You have no proof. We're not replacing him until I see his dead body with my own eyes. Alright, Octavian?"_

You had to try to erase his face out of your mind.

Forget every time your heart went crazy when he smiled at you.

So the fall from Cloud 9 wouldn't hurt that much.

But it hurt worse, like you landed on concrete.

The next dance, you went with Marcus, the 3rd Cohorts' Centurion.

He was nice, in that bland way that everyone eventually forgets about.

_'Why couldn't Jason have been more like Marcus?' You wondered as he led you out on the floor._

You tried to listen to Marcus talk about something but in the end, you found yourself in your thoughts.

_'Why couldn't Jason be forgettable?'_

That night scared you, because if you closed your eyes, you could almost imagine it was Jason there.

That you were dancing with him, and he liked it as much as you did.

But then, you'd realize that Jason would've stepped on your toes by now, and he would be talking, making you laugh and smile.

Isn't it strange?

He's forgotten about you with each breath that you breathe.

While you can't seem to stop remembering.

(Remembering everything, right down to the little details.)

He's moved on, and found someone else, and it's like your brain keeps pressing the replay button.

Isn't it ironic that now you're so broken while he's all fixed and polished?

(And happy and loved and bright?)

Isn't it strange?

* * *

_"Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken_  
_Your best friend always sticking up for you even when I know you're wrong_  
_Can you imagine no **first dance**, freeze dried romance, five-hour phone conversation_  
_The best soy latte that you ever had . . . and me?"_  
_- Train, Drops of Jupiter._


	6. Plain Jane

This is an extremely angsty piece. A little OOC as well, looking in hindsight. Sorry about that.

**EDIT:** Also, I believe this will have to be the last one. The lyrics are getting harder and harder to associate with Jeyna, and PJO in general. Unless I get a stroke of inspiration, this will be the last chapter.

Ignoring all that, enjoy!

* * *

I stare at myface in the mirror.

It's decidedly plain.

I'm no beauty and I know that.

But did he know that before?

**He used to call me _pretty_.**

_**Beautiful**_, even.

I bring the mirror away from my face as I stand, remembering.

_I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous._

_"Reyna. Wow, you look . . . amazing."_

_He gazed at me with a wondrous look on my face that it made my face heat up._

_My stomach seemed to have butterflies flying in them as he took my hand and led me to the dance._

I wonder what he sees now?

Does he feel as if he's discovered the truth?

Does he feel as if he's been tricked, and there's a normal girl where his** Roman_ Beauty _**was supposed to be?

Or am I the one at fault for believing him and his lies?

But . . . I'm Reyna, right?

The cold and_ fearless_ warrior queen.

I don't even know anymore.

I fall back on my bed, tumbling down silently.

Only the rustles of sheets confirm that there's anyone even here.

Or maybe I'm the one lying to myself.

That reminded me of him too.

_"Jason, could we go higher?" I ask him._

_He looks at me carefully._

_"I don't want to hurt you."_

_We ended up floating four feet above ground for the next ten minutes, until I threatened him to at least put me down._

Am I scared?

To answer that honestly, no.

I'm afraid of what Jason Grace sees.

Because all I see in my reflection is a hollow, desperate shell of a girl who used to be called Reyna.

* * *

_"Now that he's back in the atmosphere_  
_I'm afraid that he might think of me as plain ol' Jane_  
_Told a story about a man who was too afraid to fly so he never did land."  
-Train, Drops of Jupiter._


End file.
